Better Than Me
by Fighter1106
Summary: OneShot  Well, I've made this fanfic as a tribute to Ginban Kaleidoscope. After Tazusa said farewell to Pete, she had a hard time to move on but then again... she found a solution to tell him her true feelings towards him...


**Better Than Me ( OneShot )** - _A Tribute To Ginban Kaleidoscope_

**Author's Notes :**

_Hey, what's up? Thanks for taking your time to read this oneshot fanfic that I wrote, Better Than Me based on the unique and awesome anime, Ginban Kaleidoscope_

_Actually, I was hoping to create a fanfic based on Ginban Kaleidoscope, so here it is! It was a tribute to Tazusa Sakurano, the figure-skater champion who had a hard time to move on after her ghost-best friend or partner who used to help her with the skating, Pete Pumps was ascended to Heaven._

_Some of you might not know but, I was inspired by a song called Better Than Me by Hinder, if you listened to the lyrics carefully, it will touch your heart after you listened to it. I picked the title as the same title as the song. So, please give your reviews!!! I really, really need it!!!_

**Disclaimer :**

_I do not own Ginban Kaleidoscope although I really wanted to... but well, and yeah, I do not own Better Than Me for I'm not the one who have the rights to change the lyrics nor change the music but to listen to it! So here it goes..._

_But I do own the unknown character in this fanfic... okay then..._

------------------------------------------------------XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX------------------------------------------------------

**Better Than Me**

**by Hinder**

I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies that I made you believe

Guilt kicks in and I start to see

The edge of the bed

Where your nightgown used to be

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes

I found those pictures I took

That you were looking for

If there's one memory I don't want to lose

That time at the mall

You and me in the dressing room

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder

Wish I never would've said it's over

And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older

Cause we never really had our closure

This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me...

------------------------------------XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX------------------------------------

**Better Than Me**

**Prologue :**

" I love you...", those three words were spoken but he never had the chance hearing it. Even once, but why? I'm always with him, and he would never leave me... Why can't I tell him when he was around me all the time? I really hate myself, because of him... I hate myself for torturing him with all that tomatoes and all the rituals that I tried to get him out of me... but now, he was ascended to another world, to another place where I will meet him another day... but when? When will I meet him...? And why won't my feelings go away...? I must admit it, Pete, I can't get you out of my mind, although, I tried to get rid of you all the time when we met at first...

It's been a month since that day and Tazusa still can't forget about Pete, her ghost skating partner and also a friend who she admired the most.

Tazusa and Pete didn't like each other very much when they met at the first time... the Canadian stunt pilot was in her body all the time and Tazusa couldn't take it so she tried somekind of a ritual to exorcise him but maybe it was God's will after all... she bumped her head on the wall... she ate many tomatoes until Pete's tongue was burning... and still, couldn't get rid of him, but now he's gone...gone to a better place leaving the dark purple haired girl with a pair of light purple eyes behind ...

Her glimmering tears were flowing down to her 10 billion dollar beauty face, as she watched Pete's prescence fading from her view. As soon as the snow starts falling, Pete's already gone from her sight, and she left the frozen lake. It was a very sad farewell but she had to move on with her life, as she took the steps to a new life where she will face alone without any doubt. Without someone's help...without Pete...

------------------------------------XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX------------------------------------

" Tazusa!! What's the matter with you today? ", Yuji Takashima shouted to Tazusa when she falls onto the ice. She felt an excrutiating pain down to her right ankle. She tried to stand up but, she can't. Her coach, said to her " Tazusa, wait here, I'll find the emergency kit. I think Ileft it somewhere in the car...", Yuji ran towards the main exit.

Tazusa sat there on the cold ice and then starts to wonder. " How can I make it without you, Pete? Its worthless...", her eyes starts to glimmer as her tears dropping down. She cried silently and then she ran ignoring her injured leg towards the bathroom...

The big city of Japan was very busy as always. People were busy minding their own bussiness, thinking and wondering about what lies ahead of them. As for Tazusa, she sat down onto a bench in the park. She still remembered that day when she was on a date alone. Actually, she was not alone, because Pete was with her.

She remembered when they were in the restaurant... when they were in the bookshop... everything. She really missed him... and then, she left the park. She wanted to take a little walk to relaxed her mind a bit. And then she remembered what her coach, Yuji told her when she sprained her ankle...

* * *

**Flashback**

" Tazusa... why don't you take a little break once in a while?. I guess you were working too hard after the tournament...", Yuji said as he took a spray from the emergency kit. Tazusa just listened to what he just said and then she said, " I guess you're right, coach... after all, all I wanted to do was to clear off my mind about something... So, I guess I won't be going to practice tommorrow... ", . Yuji nod as a sign of an agreement.

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

Tazusa walked towards a bookshop and then she bumped into someone " Woah... I'm very sorry, Miss, I'm in such a hurry right now...", a tall guy with a pair of blue oceanic eyes and bleach blonde hair stood before her. He seems to be a foreign guy , thought Tazusa. " Sumimasen deshita ( my apologies )... but... I don't speak English...", Tazusa said with her low tone voice. She seems to looked very embaressed when she told the blonde hair guy that. The guy seems to be vey handsome just like Pete, but he was much older than Pete, he was wearing a pair of glasses and seems to be carrying some boxes when he bumped into Tazusa.

When he realized the face of shame on Tazusa's face, he said to her with a smile in Japanese language, " Don't worry, Miss, I've learnt Japanese language as soon as I arrived here. I watched some animes too, that's why I learned it very quick, oh, I'm Patrick Pumps by the way...", Tazusa's face turned into the face of excitement and she was very shocked to hear that and she asked, " What??? Patrick Pumps... Pumps! Do you...", she tried to finished her words but Patrick said to her with a sudden " No, no, no! Actually, it's Patrick Plumps... not Patrick Pumps, haha...", Tazusa stared to him and then turned away.

She felt dissapointed but what's the point? Pete's gone, and she was still trying to forget about him... " Oh, and you must be Tazusa Sakurano, right? I saw you on TV. You were very amazing. You jumped and twirled like a plane, it was incredible...", Tazusa was very shocked but... then, she smiled and said.

" Hmmm, thanks very much... you remind me of someone I knew...", she looked up and then she smiled to Patrick. " It was very nice meeting you, Patrick. I'm very sorry for earlier... ", Patrick smiled to her and then he said. " Hey, Tazusa! I was wondering... if you're free tommorrow night... can I ask you to escort me to a plane stunt performance in Osaka... it would be fun having a date with champion, I thought! So, can you? ", Tazusa blushed.

She wants to ask him about something but she never had the chance to as Patrick continued to spoke " But, if you're busy, then I guess... I would give this ticket away... ", " I'd love to! ", Tazusa shouted distracting a lot of people who was walking nearby... and so, Patrick replied with a smile, " Great! I'll see you there, Tazusa! Oh, jeez, I have to go, bye! ", he waved farewell to Tazusa.

Tazusa waved back and after he dissapeared from her sight, she said to herself, " He thinks that I'm dumb, hehe... I'm going to get you, Patrick Pumps... I'll find out who you are and what is your relationship with Pete, hehehe... WAHAHAHAHAAAHA!!!!!", she laughed evily and then people started to see her as a crazy human being who obviously talked to herself.

* * *

**Patrick's POV**

" Hey, Patrick! Have you asked her? ", a voice called out through my mind. I answered the question immediately " Yes, bro, I've already asked her... but please answer my question... why'd God gave you another chance on earth? I mean... you've achieved your last and final hope but there must be a reason, right? So, tell me, bro? Why? ", the voice remained silent and then it said " Well... I really wanted to hear those words again... and I want to make sure that she lived happily without me so, that's why I'm here... "...

I asked the voice again " So, you meant by making her happy, you may rest in peace? ", the voice replied " Yeah... I want her to meet with a better person that can make her happy, that will create a smile on her face, because she deserves someone that was much more _better than me_...that will love her more and _better than me_... I'm just a ghost, Patrick, what can I do? So, please... ", I looked down then said " Oh, I see... don't worry, Pete, I'll make sure that everything will be okay so you may rest in peace for eternity...". " Thank you...", the voice let out a small breath.

**End Of POV**

" Hey, there! Sorry, I'm late! ", a blonde haired guy approached towards Tazusa who was standing in front of the main entrance. Tazusa guickly answered. " No, it's okay, I've been here about an hour ago, so I really don't mind... though...", she clenched her fist as if she wanted to punch Patrick right on his face but then he replied.

" Whoa, my apologies, Miss Tazusa!!! But don't worry, I'll repay you soon enough for waiting so long, haha!! Well, then, let's get going, shall we? ", he grabbed Tazusa's hand and then they ran together into the entrance. Tazusa blushed but again, she accept the invitation just to know more about him.

" Woah, look at that, Miss Tazusa!!! ", shouted Patrick after he saw an amazing stunt performed by a plane. He pointed to the plane and grabbed Tazusa's wrist. Tazusa noticed that he really loved the performance so much. She tried to let go from his strong grip but she can't and then she cried.

Patrick realized that and then he asked, " Miss Tazusa, what's the matter did I said something? ", he stared at Tazusa with his blue eyes. Tazusa stared at him and then Pete's image appeared. Patrick continued, " Miss Tazusa, tell me? What's wrong? ", Tazusa turned away. Tazusa couldn't take it anymore.

She then cried and then she answered " Patrick... you reminded me of someone I knew... someone that was always with me all the time but never had the chance to get along with him... and he just left me... without knowing my true feelings towards him ... he's such an idiot...", Tazusa looked down. Her eyes were glimmering. Her tears were flowing down. Patrick caressed her face softly and he said to her, " Tazusa... Pete is not an idiot... he loves you too... but never had the chance to say it... ", Tazusa looked up and stared at Patrick as soon as she heard Pete's name

. Patrick continued, " Well then... say it if you want to... just imagine that Pete was in front of you... tell him you love him... ", Tazusa burst into tears once more and then closed her eyes, with a low voice she said to him... " Pete... I... love you... so much... I want you to be with me always... without you, I'm nothing... you have become a part of me... ", Patrick's voice suddenly turned into a someone elses voice. The voice said to her.

" ... I love you too... Tazusa... ", Tazusa opened her eyes. She looked into those blue eyes and then she smiled . " Pete, is that you ...? ", " Yes...it is me... but you can't see me... feel me... Tazusa ... cherish me... please remember me... always... in your heart... move on with your life ... I'lll be watching over you... please be happy... someone deserves you better than me, Tazusa... ", Tazusa's smile faded and then Pete's image appeared and this time it's for real. Pete hugged her warmly and said, " I'm so sorry, Tazusa... I've to go... please, smile for me... I want to see that smile again... ", Tazusa blinked and then she smiled sweetly...

Pete smiled at her back and then he bids farewell to Tazusa, " Tazusa... farewell...", " Pete... please don't go... ", but it was too late . Pete's prescence were already gone from her sight. Patrick who was there all the time put Tazusa's head into his arms. Tazusa cried and cried heavily throughout the night.

* * *

**The Following Day**

" Oni-saan! There's a boy wants to meet you... ", Yoko Sakurano called out her sister and then Tazusa shouted, " Well, then, ask him to come upstairs, Oni-chan! ". Tazusa tied her hair with a hair band. She was writing her diary when her little sister called. Suddenly someone knocked her door. She said " Come in!! ", she was surprised when Patrick appeared at the door.

He greets Tazusa with a smile and then he asked. " Hey, Tazusa... how are you doing? ", Tazusa answered with a big smile on her face. " I'm doing okay... thanks, Patrick... ", Patrick replied, " Yeah, no problem... hey Tazusa, I'm going back to Canada tommorrow... actually I just wanted to say farewell to you... I'm very glad to meet you at last, Tazusa... and I'm grateful to carry on Pete's last will and it's all thanks to you... ", Tazusa was very happy hearing him to say that.

Patrick came all the way to Japan just to meet Tazusa. And she thought, she never had the chance to tell him. " Thank you so much... Patrick... ", Tazusa hugged Patrick suddenly. Patrick's face turned red but he tried to control and hold his expressions.

" Yye... yeah... no problem... at all, Tazusa...", and then he saw something at Tazusa's bedroom window. He saw a bright light coming from the window and then he say a blonde haired guy stood there with a smile on his face. He felt a holy angelic aura coming from him . He smiled back to him. And without saying anything, the prescence of that guy dissapeared from his sight. " An angel will watch over you... Tazusa... he'll always be with you... for eternity and forever... ".

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue :**

_"I think you can do much better than me "_

... Tazusa, I know that you will find... that happiness someday... I know that you will find someone that will make you happy for the rest of your life...

_" After all the lies that I made you believe "_

...I'm very sorry... for not telling... the truth... the truth about my feelings towards you...

_" Guilt kicks in and I started to see "_

... I felt guilty for everything... and I'm very sorry for everything that I've done that made you angry...

_" I told myself that I won't miss you "_

... I will always remember the day we met and the day we become apart...

_" But I remember what it feels like beside you "_

...After all the good times that we've been through, I've realized that those times were very precious... because I'm always with you...

_" You deserve much better than me "_

...That's why I need you to live because a part of me will continue to live on... and I guess you deserve much better than me...

* * *

**The End... Again...**

_So... how was it? Kind of make you sad, eh? Uhh... I don't know, may be it's not... but, I guess I'll improve my story better than this one next time! So please, once again, give your reviews!!!! I really need it!!! I've finished this story for only three days! Woah, I guess that was pretty fast! Hehe, alrighty then, thanks so much for taking your time to read my fanfic! And so, farewell... hope to meet you in another chapter... adious!!!!!!!! Laterzzzzzzz..._


End file.
